Chosen One
by Mariomon18
Summary: When 14 year old Ash Ketchum gets answers from Sir Aaron as to why he had to go through different lives to get to be born to his parents, a criminal organization- Team Zugma plans to conquer the Tree of Beginning and convert it into a hideout territory, disturbing the balance. Ash, Dawn, Sonic, Amy & co won't let that happen. They go on a quest. Will Team Zugma win? Or fail?
1. Remembering Past Lives

Ages:

Ash- 14  
Dawn- 13  
Brock- 18  
Misty- 16-19  
May- 14  
Max- 8  
Serena- 12  
Clemont- 15  
Bonnie- 8  
Sonic- 17  
Amy- 14  
Tails- 10  
Cosmo- 10  
Cream- 8  
Shadow- 17 (chronologically 50, but biologically 17)  
Rouge- 20

Prologue

Ash's first awakening... thousands of years ago

"Come on, Aaron! Hurry up! Marina is expecting you!" called out Lucario.

"For what?" asked Sir Aaron.

"Follow me, my master." said Lucario.

Sir Aaron then follows Lucario back to Cameron Palace. Once they get there, his wife Marina is lying down- with a newborn baby, but not just any baby. A very special one, and he's no human.

"Marina Is this the baby?" asked Sir Aaron.

"Yes it is. He isn't exactly a human though." said Marina.

"Then what is he?" asked Sir Aaron. "He's an aura creature." said Marina, with a gentle smile on her face.

"Yes! You gave birth to the Chosen One! However, we can't keep him with us, not in a time of war and crisis." said Sir Aaron, with a solemn look on his face.

"You're right Aaron. But we can't abandon him." said Marina.

"Do not fear, my darling. This isn't exactly our own baby. It's a Ketchum, and I know exactly who's baby it is." said Sir Aaron.

"Who's baby is it then?" asked Marina

"Red & Delia's baby. This child may be born here in this time period, but this child is destined to be born again, and reawakened in the future by the right parents. He must go through different lives to get to his real parents, but it's a risk we have to take." said Sir Aaron.

"Oh I see. But, what's his name? He can not have a name." said Marina, being curious.

"I'll claim him as Ashton Red Ketchum, or Ash for short." said Sir Aaron.

"I don't mind the name at all, Aaron" said Marina.

"Lucario! Give me my staff!" called out Sir Aaron. Lucario then hands him his staff. Sir Aaron and Lucario, along with Marina get outside while the war is going on.

"Ash Ketchum, you are the Chosen One." said Sir Aaron, when he seals the baby boy inside his staff- where The Chosen One would be in suspended animation once he is done with all of his different lives.

Ch 1- Remembering Past Lives

The present day...

The year is 2018. Ash & Dawn were just taking a walk outside. They were going to McDonalds to eat there. Delia promised to watch over her grandson Dash, while the teenage couple, Ash & Dawn, who are Dash's parents, are enjoying themselves.

"I'm starting to feel very weird, Dawn." said Ash, shaking like he is having a seizure.

"What's wrong Ash?" asked Dawn.

"I'll tell you when we are there." said Ash. An hour later, Ash is seen eating his burger and fries while Dawn is just drinking her milkshake.

"You're a very quick eater, aren't you Ash?" said Dawn, kind of blushing.

"Yeah. I think my dad is a very quick eater as well." said Ash, still chomping on his burger.

Ash then puts the half eaten burger down for a few seconds.

"So tell me, why are you feeling very weird?" asked Dawn.

"I think I am starting to remember my past lives." said Ash.

"Oh, no need to worry. I'll listen to what you have to say." said Dawn.

"Every time you say no need to worry is when I worry the most." said Ash, as he sighs.

"Anyways, I remember that one time in my second life when I pulled a prank on Norman by spraying a big jug of soda on him." said Ash, as he starts to have a flashback of it.

June 28, 1999...

24 year old Norman Maple was walking down the stars, when suddenly, Ash (in his second life where he is called Garett Maple) comes right behind him, and sprays a big jug of soda in his face. "Garret, what the fuck was that?" asked Norman, with soda all over him. "Uh, sorry. I slipped." said Ash, with a slight chuckle. "That's it Garret! You're grounded for a week! Go to your room!" said Norman, calmly, but kind of pissed. "First of all, stop calling me Garret, my name is Ash, not Garret and second of all, you aren't my real father." said Ash, calmly, as he gets the staff and seals himself inside it- hoping he can survive just seven more lives.

The Flashback ends...

"Wow. That was so funny." said Dawn.

"Well, if you saw me at that time, it wouldn't even be funny." said Ash, with a serious look on his face.

"Tell me more about your other past lives...from what you remember." said Dawn, being curious.

"I'll tell you more about them when we get home." said Ash. "Oh okay." said Dawn.

Once they are home, Ash and Dawn go into his bedroom to talk about those things in private.

"So, who were your five other parents before you were finally with your real parents and what was it like being with them?" asked Dawn.

"Well, in my third life, my parents were rich folks who lived in a mansion. My third mother was away most of the time, while my third father was the one who actually raised me. Things were good for only a little bit but then my third father started treating me like shit. He abused me so bad, even though I did good for the family. My third mother was abusive as well. I can remember it well." said Ash.

*Flashback*

June 30, 1999...

"Martin, you are a disgrace to this family." screamed the third father, in anger. "First of all, the name is Ash- not Martin. Second, don't you realize how much I have done for you?" yelled Ash. "We don't care. Fuck you and your life. You ruined everything, Martin! And for that, here's a good beating." yelled the third mother. The third parents then beat up Ash very brutally, causing him to have bruises, scars, all over his face and even a black eye. "After what I have done for you, this is how you repay me?! Unacceptable! That's it! I am not going though this shit of a life! Goodbye!" yelled Ash, as he gets the staff and seals himself inside it, and hoping that he would the last four different lives.

The flashback ends...

"*gasps* That's horrible!" said Dawn, feeling bad for Ash as she comforts him.

"I know. I should have never trusted them." said Ash, crying a little.

After a few minutes, he feels better.

"My last four different lives were mediocre at best. My first and second lives were pretty good, my third life sucked, but then we get to my fourth life...when my parents were actually Team Rocket members. It was way worse than my third life. For starters, not only did they abuse me, but they repeatedly locked me up in a cage, with barley any food or water and I was forced to become part of Team Rocket or else I'll be executed. I had enough with it, so I moved on to my fifth life, where basically I had no parents, and I lived on the streets- homeless begging for money. I didn't want to be a homeless child, so I moved on to my sixth life, which was horrible because my sixth father was always drunk and abused me, & my sixth mother barley payed attention to me and didn't believe when I said that he abused me. I couldn't take it anymore so I moved on to my seventh and final different life. It was kind of similar to my sixth life, except like my second life with Norman and Caroline, they were really nice. However, my seventh father beat me with a belt when I pulled the same soda jug prank on him. I didn't want to get beaten with a belt anymore so I spent a few months in suspended animation when those different lives were over." said Ash.

"Wow. You went through a lot." said Dawn, solemnly.

"I know." said Ash, solemnly.

"But the greatest moment in my life happened: I was born again and reawakened by my real biological parents." said Ash.

*flashback*

May 22, 2000...Pallet Town Hospital 12:00 PM

"Come on Delia! You have to push!" yelled out Red.

Suddenly, a second later, Ash is born and reawakened...finally with his real parents.

"Mom! Dad! I went through several different lives just to find you!" said Ash, all excited.

"Awwww.. He's so cute. What should we name him?" asked Della.

"Ashton Red Ketchum, Ash for short." said Red, smiling at his biological son. Baby Ash, teleported him and his parents back to their house in Pallet Town, using his aura powers.

Red Ketchum then went outside and sat on the front porch.

'Thank you- Aaron, for giving me and my wife a son. We are blessed with this child coming into the world.' said Red, talking to the spirit of Sir Aaron in the sky. 'No problem. Take good care of your biological son. If any aura creature needs a real father- it's you.' said Sir Aaron, voice only.

Present Day... Later at 10:30 PM...

"Goodnight Dawn." said Ash, as he kissed her. "Goodnight my handsome prince." said Dawn, as she kissed him back. They both fall asleep.


	2. Meeting Grandma

"Come on Ash! Get in the car." said Red. "Where are we going, Dad?" asked Ash. "Oh, it's a surprise. You'll find out when you get there." said Red. Ash and his father Red then go outside and get into the car. Red Ketchum is shocked when he finds Sonic, Amy, and his son's girlfriend Dawn sitting in the car. "ASHTON RED KETCHUM! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HAVE TO INVITE THEM! ITS A FATHER AND SON DAY, JUST THE TWO OF US!" yelled Red to his son.

"Oh sorry, Mr. Ketchum. The three of us just wanted to tag along." said Sonic. "Very well then. We have three additional guests: a bipedal blue hedgehog, his girlfriend Amy, and Dawn- my son's girlfriend. Just be lucky that Ash didn't invite every single one of his friends with us." said Red, as he starts to drive. "So, Sonic and Amy, how were you able to come back to this world without something bad happening?" asked Ash, curious. "Well, we missed every single one of you guys, especially you and Dawn." said Sonic. "We wanted to visit and see you guys again. We told Sliver to teleport us here and he did. That's how we were able to see all of you again." said Amy, finishing her boyfriend Sonic's story. "Oh. Well in that case, I'm happy to see you two again for the fifth time." said Dawn. "Yeah. We are so glad you all came by." said Ash. "So did the others come back here as well?" asked Dawn. "Yeah. Of course." said Amy. "Awesome." said Ash. 20 minutes later, the 27 year old black haired champion, his 14 year old son (who is actually a aura creature, not a human), his son's girlfriend- who is a year younger than his son, the 17 year old azure blue hedgehog, and his girlfriend- who is a certain pink hedgehog, get out of the car and go up to the door. "Wow. Are we meeting Grandma?" asked Ash. "Yes we are. I promised I would take you to meet my mom." said Red. "Yes!" said Ash, all excited. "Sonic! Amy! Dawn! We're meeting Grandma!" said Ash, in excitement. "I can't wait to meet your Grandma, Ash!" said Dawn, very excited. "Me too. She must be pretty nice." said Sonic, sort of excited. "Sonic, Ash's grandma IS a nice lady. He told us that." said Amy. "Oh yeah. I forgot. Sorry Amy." said Sonic. "It's okay." said Amy. "Dad, does Grandma make cookies?" asked Ash. "Of course she does." said Red, to his son. Red then knocks on the door.

Meanwhile at Red's Mother's house, the middle aged lady suddenly heard a knock, and she went to answer it. "Oh my god! It's my son Red! I haven't seen you in person in a long time!" said Red's Mom, hugging her son in excitement. "I'm glad to see you too, Mom." said Red, hugging his mom. She stopped hugging her son. "Hi Grandma." said Ash. "Ah, yes. You are Ash Ketchum, my grandson. Nice to finally meet you." said Red's Mom. "Yeah and oh, this girl right next to me is my girlfriend...well actually my wife, Dawn." said Ash, introducing Dawn to his grandma. "Hi." said Dawn. "Well, looks like my grandson has a girl. Now you all can come in." said Red's Mom. They all come into Red's mom's house (which is the house that Red grew up in), and then she gives all four of them her batch of cookies that she made and they sit down on the couch. "Hey Mom. You forgot about my cookies!" yelled Red. "Oh. Sorry. Here you go." said Red's Mom, giving her son the cookies. Red's Mom then notices Sonic and Amy for the second time, and looks at them in confusion. "Ash, Dawn, are those rare Pokemon by any chance?" asked Red's Mom, all confused. "No. We aren't Pokemon or of this world even." said Sonic. "That's right. Grandma, those are two very good friends of ours- Sonic and his girlfriend Amy." said Ash, introducing his Grandma to Sonic and Amy. "Hello Grandma Ketchum. It's nice to meet you." said Amy. "Um, it's nice to meet you too." said Red's Mom. "Man, Grandma's cookies are so good." said Ash, as he chomps down on one. "Thanks. I am glad you like them, Ash." said Red's Mom. "I have one question that I have been wanting to ask all those years: why the fuck did I have to go through several different lives just to be born to my REAL parents?!" asked Ash, as he is sort of yelling. "I don't know for sure, Ash. I don't think your father really knows why either. The only one who truly knows for sure is Sir Aaron- your ancestor. He is the one who knows why you had to face several different lives in order to be born again to your biological parents." answered Red's Mom. "I have to go and find Sir Aaron." said Ash. "Wait? You don't know what lies here, Ash." said Red, being very protective of his son. "And what will I tell your mother." said Red, a little angry that Ash is trying to go off on his own. "Look Dad, it's very important. Besides, I am 14. I am not a child anymore. Plus, I will tell Mom about it" said Ash. "Okay then. You can go." said Red. "Dawn! Pikachu! Sonic! Amy! Let's get going." said Ash. "Ok. Sounds like a plan." said Dawn. "Yup." said Sonic. "Pika Pika." said Pikachu. "I would love to meet him." said Amy. "Nice meeting you Grandma! Bye!" said Ash. The four then run out of the door, and wander around Pallet, to look for where Sir Aaron is.


End file.
